


Yakov: God of Skating and Everyone's Angry Dad

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Pray for Yakov [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunkenness, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Yakov is a badass when he wants to be, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yakov deals with the aftermath of the Sochi Banquet and since he doesn't trust any of his idiot students he decides he must take a Drunk Yuuri back to his room.Basically Yakov is both very angry and also unexpectedly protective of this Drunken mess (in a fatherly way)





	Yakov: God of Skating and Everyone's Angry Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Since Yakov is Always Angry Dad to his group of skaters I like to believe he was the one who took Yuuri back to his hotel room in Sochi.
> 
> This is how I imagine it went down:

“What the hell have you all done? Vitya why are you allowing this boy to do this to you?” Yakov could feel the start of a headache. He had been pulled out of the room to talk to some sponsors for Yura when someone from the hotel interrupted to ask if he could ‘control his skaters’ the answer of course was no. No he couldn’t. He’d been trying for years but it never bloody worked.

He would however try.

He hadn’t anticipated anything too bad. They must have just gotten tired of the boring banquet and started making havoc in their rooms again.

He was catastrophically mistaken.

He walked into the ballroom where Christophe was wearing only his pants, Yura looked like he’d been through a storm and Victor was sitting with a very drunk and nearly naked Japanese man in his lap looking like the man had hung the stars in the sky.

The Japanese man (Katsuki, strong spins and step sequences, poor jumps, suffers from nerves his brain helpfully reminded him) was babbling at Victor in Japanese with wild hand gestures and a lot of giggling all while Victor stared at him moon-eyed. From time to time Katsuki would kiss Victor’s cheek and the 27 year old idiot would make a sound like a dying goose.

Whatever had happened he didn’t want the details. At all.

Still he asked what the hell Victor was doing because what the hell was Victor doing!?

“Yakov I’m in love” the idiot answered hugging Katsuki to him like he’s some sort of plush toy. 

Yakov face-palmed.

“How much have you had to drink Vitya?” he asked finally.

“Not nearly enough” came the breathless answer as Katsuki started planting kisses all over Victor’s face.

“That’s it. Does anyone have his room key?” he demanded. A part of him seethed at Celestino. He knew the other coach wasn’t a bad man nor a bad coach so why wasn’t he taking care of his skater? Why had he even insisted on bringing him to the banquet? Yakov carefully assessed all the skaters on the circuit. Katsuki was a good skater and obviously had a serious meltdown on the ice for his free skate, that wasn’t the skating he expected from the boy. Surely whatever had unnerved him had earned him the right to stay away from this. He hadn’t said anything when he noticed Celestino forcing the boy to attend but maybe he should have, he could have prevented this.

“I was going to take him back to his room...” Victor said hugging Katsuki and avoiding eye contact with his coach.

Yakov glared at him.

“No.”

“I wasn’t going to do anything! He’s drunk!” Victor whined “He’s had like 20 glasses of champagne!”

“I know that moron," twenty glasses? Jesus it's a wonder the boy was still breathing, "but you’re not taking that poor boy to his room. It wouldn’t do either of your reputations any good if you did. Besides I want a word with his coach after this.” Yakov said holding out a hand, “Hand it and him over Vitya. He needs to get some sleep.” he was firm but not unkind. No he didn’t believe his student was in love but he was clearly infatuated and probably also drunk. Victor pouted and clung to the boy in his lap who was starting to get sleepy.

“Vitya, for Katsuki’s sake.” he said softly. That got Victor’s attention. He pulled out a pen and scrawled presumably his phone number on Katsuki’s arm and reluctantly handed over the other skater’s card to Yakov and let his coach finally pull Katsuki gently from his lap.

“Come on boy, let’s get you back to your room.” He said quietly gently guiding the young man, taking the clothing Victor held out to him with his free hand.

The boy blinked at him a number of times before smiling.

“Yes Coach Yakov.” that was the first time he’d heard that series of words before. 

He gently led the young skater back to his room where he collapsed on the bed, asleep before he hit the pillows. Yakov, having grown used to tending to drunk skaters, put a glass of water on the bedside table. Kastuki opened his eyes as he did and smiled again. 

“You’re so nice Coach Yakov. I don’t know why Victor and Yuri don’t listen to you more. You’re really very nice and you know a lot. I have a nice coach too only I don’t think he likes me any more.” Katsuki said before closing his eyes and immediately falling back asleep. 

Yakov felt a curious mix of wanting to hug this boy for saying that and anger that his coach had let him down so badly.

Then he stood in the hall and took a deep breath before calling Celestino.

The man answered on the third ring.

“Hello? Yakov? What’s wrong?” 

Yakov clenched his jaw before letting out a slow breath.

“Celestino, do you know where you student is?” he asked trying hard to keep his anger in check.

“At the banquet right? I know I should be there but I had some phone calls I needed to make and then got cornered by some people from the ISU and...”

“I just put him in his room because he inhaled over twenty flutes of champagne.” he said through clenched teeth interrupting the other man who got very quiet.

“Oh...is he...I mean did he do anything?” Celestino finally asked....and now Yakov hesitated. He’d been all ready to tell Celestino exactly how he’d found his student but now...Katsuki had had a bad enough time as it was. While he didn’t think Celestino would there was always the chance that the man would drop Katsuki if he found out about this and the poor boy didn’t need that. 

“He was fine but nearly unconscious. You’re lucky I was the one to find him and take him to his room, something very bad could have happened. You’re better than this Celestino and that boy is very delicate. Take better care of him.” he said finally. He heard the other man suck in a breath before letting it out in a sigh.

“You’re right, he’s been one of my best students and I knew he was struggling. I shouldn’t have left him alone. I’ll not make that mistake again.” at least the man knew to own up to his mistakes.

“Good. I’ve got to go tend to my own skaters now. Goodnight” Yakov listened to Celestino’s goodbyes and then went back to the banquet hall. If they had been anywhere else in the world this wouldn’t have worked but he was a God in Russian skating and he knew it.

Within two hours he had everyone currently in the banquet hall or who had been in to see whatever antics Katsuki get up signing a NDA about what had happened with very clear and severe consequences for breaking it. Included in it was a severe fine for mentioning it to Katsuki’s coach.

“Thank you Yakov.” Victor said quietly after the mess had been cleared up.

“I didn’t do it for you. I did it because that boy is a good skater and doesn’t need this ruining his career. It should never have happened in the first place.”

He rather regretted all this when months later Victor ran off to be that boys coach. 

But that was later.


End file.
